


GENeral Accounts

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agender Mick Rory, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Barbecue, DCTVGenValentines2019 - Freeform, Domestic, Food, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Lisa Snart, Metahuman Mick Rory, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Movie Night, Protective Mick Rory, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Team as Family, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Drabbles created forDCTVGen Events, featuring primarily the Rogues and Team Flash.





	1. Cinema Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> The focus of these drabbles is primarily on nonsexual, nonromantic relationships such as family, friends, etc. But in case there are romantic and/or sexual relationships in the background, those chapters will have the term "soft gen" in the summary. Chapters without sexual and/or romantic relationships at all will have the term "hard gen" in the summary. These terms mean something completely different, but these definitions make sense to me for my purposes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DCTV Valentine’s Gen 2019 day one: Team as Family
> 
> Featuring Cisco Ramon, Iris West, Harry Wells, Barry Allen, Wally West, Caitlin Snow, and Joe West
> 
> Soft Gen: background Westallen

Movie night was upon them yet again: Cinema Saturday!  Joe wasn’t sure he’d be able to come, but lo and behold, he was there too.  The were bowls of popcorn and piles of candy.  Wally and Barry had gone out to pick up the pizza, and Cisco had made a breach stop to grab slushies for himself and Wally.  The soda flowed like wine.  Harry, Joe, and Caitlin took water instead.

“We’re watching a children’s film?” Harry raised his brow at the cartoony cover.

“I brought a fuddy-duddy movie as a backup plan, but c’mon, I had to!” Cisco would defend his purchase with his life.  The Food Network fan and the Scooby-Doo fan in him united to keep him from passing this DVD by. “We can’t let ghosts beat Bobby Flay!”

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, but he must’ve decided against it.

Thus began the harrowing tale of Scooby-Doo and the Gourmet Ghost…

Barry held Iris’s hand when the set up spooks involved thunder, “Why is his window open during a storm!?”

“Maybe he’s burning something,” Joe used a joke to break at least some of Barry’s tension.  Iris cuddled the rest out of him.

Snark quickly compelled them to comment further.

“Wait, is Anxiety Chef a celebrity too?” Wally asked.  There were murmurs and maybes until Cisco looked it up.  Wally massaged his temple. “God, there’s so many characters in this film.  There’s already five with Mystery Inc, two cats, Bobby and Giada, Anxiety Chef, Sue, Curmudgeonly Ex-Groundskeeper, Author Dude and Author Dude’s Wife, the Reporter Lady, those other chefs, and Chef Siri???  This is an hour-and-twenty-minute-long children’s film, not Hamilton.”

“Wait, there’s two cats?” Caitlin perked up. “I thought there was just one.”

“No, there’s Bobby’s cat, Nacho, and Giada’s cat, Bella,” they could always count on Iris to keep track of the animals in any given movie.

“…Giada’s a ninja now?” not that Cisco wasn’t on board with this development, but this movie also cast her as an expert in martial arts, parkour, ultimate frisbee, gymnastics, discus throwing, the supernatural, and REAL ESTATE TRANSACTIONS.  When did this universe’s Giada have time to be a chef???

“She’s not on your Earth?” Harry took another sip of water.  The others figured he was trolling, but one could never tell with Harry…

Cisco cheered at the Roomba of Doomba unleashing havoc upon the kitchen.  Wanton destruction was a welcome change from character chaos.  Iris celebrated her victory for calling the lemon ink thing after berating Bobby for putting the antique parchment of plot importance next to the baking parchment.  The only thing keeping Joe from giving up and busting out the beer was the fact he had to drive home.  It wasn’t a bad film by any means, it was just… unfocused.

And it didn’t have Scrappy in it, so it got one-thousand Scooby Snacks just for that!  Cisco had grown up not minding the scamp but reviewing him with adult eyes made him realize what a little shit he was.

After the what the fuckery of the baddie reveal, the movie ended on one last mystery: why was Anxiety Chef in the Mystery Machine!?!

“I’m selecting the movie next time,” Harry decreed.  Cisco got a bit discouraged, guessing he didn’t like it, yet next week’s film was Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire.


	2. Always Sunny in Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DCTV Valentine’s Gen 2019 day two: Alt Earth + Domestic
> 
> Featuring Mick Rory*, Lisa Snart, and Leonard Snart
> 
> Hard Gen
> 
> *agender, they/them pronouns

Len and Lisa were the only ones of Mick’s siblings to survive the Fire.  The system had separated them, but Len and Lisa had run away from their last foster _family_ and reunited with Mick in a rundown motel: the only establishment that hadn’t asked questions when a burned kid, a broken boy, and a scarred girl got a room for the night.  Mick had taken them to the Central to get them all out of Keystone—away from people who spoke of the Rory name as if it was a curse.  The bed had been big enough for all three of them with a little squeezing.  They’d held on tight to each other through the night: Len using Mick’s chest as a pillow, Lisa tucked by Mick’s other side, and Mick with their arms wrapped around them both.

Now…

Now they were badasses whose names were feared for an entirely different reason.  Golden Lantern, who conjured whatever her enemies feared with a ring from space and finished them off with the gold gun; Captain Cold, who sent his enemies to the Ice Age with the cold gun; and Heatwave, who brought hellfire upon their enemies with the heat gun.  They didn’t actually need their guns to summon their respective elements, but they were saving that surprise for if the Families tried to catch them unawares.

But for now, things were calm.  Birdsong fluttered in from outside, the sun shined warmly… perfect day for a barbeque.

Mick grilled the food, Lisa mixed drinks, and Len set the picnic table they had out back.  Mick even got Len to eat some veggies with kebabs, although he preferred the pineapples.  The menu also included chicken slathered with barbeque sauce as well as hot dogs boasting satisfying, smoky grill marks rather than the unmarked blandness from being microwaved or boiled.  Paired with a toasted bun and coleslaw made them perfection.

Lisa and Len chattered enough for all three of them, with Mick chiming in when they were comfortable.  They were always glad to see them well fed and happy, just like the other two here always glad to hear Mick talk.


	3. Cold’s Sore Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DCTV Valentine’s Gen 2019 day three: Injured/Sick
> 
> Featuring Shawna Baez and Leonard Snart
> 
> Hard Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s sick today? Me! XD

Sickness had made its rounds through the Rogues, and now it’d finally got around to Len.

“You don’t have a fever, but you’re definitely warm, so just rest today,” _or I’ll make you_ went unsaid.  Len had no doubt that even if he wanted to leave the weight and warmth of his blankets, Shawna would teleport him straight back.  Joining the Rogues had been good for her.  The others showed her how to not take shit from people, and she kept her cool when everything around her was on fire. Sometimes literally. “Want anything?”

“Hot,” Len coughed.  His throat was hacked to pieces, and his voice was shot to hell. “Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows.”

“You got it,” Shawna turned to brew some. “Try to stay awake long enough to drink it.”

Len murmured his laughter and sunk under the covers, not intending to emerge from the deep until he’d received his offering.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read these; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
